


This Kind of Love We Can't Control (Watch Me Unfold)

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Episode: s2e06 Fear Never Fixed Anything, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Kala had wanted freedom, and that was what she knew Wolfgang would give her, as pure as second nature because that’s really what it was. He’d been unraveling her slow over weeks and months, and he had felt her cave long before she’d arrived in his space and told him, her mind made up, that this was the choice she was finally making. Kala was done trying to be better than her heart; it was all she was, after all.





	This Kind of Love We Can't Control (Watch Me Unfold)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Unfold" by Alina Baraz.

The first time Wolfgang had let himself need with her, fully and freely and finally, he’d been too involved to think about anything but them. How could he, anyways? Maybe he should have thought of Rajan or the girl he matched with on Tinder last week, or maybe of Kala’s family or his own, of anything that would perhaps matter more. But no, nothing mattered more, not in any universe or in any world, not when she stood before him, bearing herself open to him— not be taken, but to be accepted. 

She’d wanted freedom, and that was what she knew he would give her, as pure as second nature because that’s really what it was. He’d been unraveling her slow over weeks and months, and he had felt her cave long before she’d arrived in his space and told him, her mind made up, that this was the choice she was finally making. Kala was done trying to be better than her heart; it was all she was, after all.  

She allowed him to feel as he let his lips graze against the softness of her stomach, the warmth beneath her bones he’d only ever dreamed about, and she begged him to unravel her the exact way only he could.

He felt his own power, mingling with hers, becoming more than he knew how to handle, because when they existed in this way — together, intertwined, magic— he didn’t need to know anything else.

He thinks of all the languages he knows— German, English, Hindi, Icelandic, French, Korean, and Swahili— but no strings of syllables can even come close to putting a definition on how it feels to be one with her. 

_ Her—  _ Kala is so present, so ingrained in his mind that when he hears Felix mention a brunette he’d bumped into in the toilets, he tenses instinctually. He does not own her, he does not want to own her, but he needs to protect her from men who do. Still, it is hard to forget that the female pronoun is not exclusive to Kala Dandekar only. 

Yet she is the only one he can see, the only one he wants, especially when she keeps reliving the memory of his mouth on her chest, of his kiss between her legs. She thinks about it more than he does, and that speaks volumes despite the reality that they share the same thoughts. 

Nevertheless, Kala says it was a mistake. She walks away and Wolfgang lets her, knowing she’ll come back.

Kala tosses and turns and pushes away from Rajan in the middle of the night, and only Wolfgang soothes her, knowing she’s more worked up about the fact that he’s not with her, rather than the fact that a few days ago, he was.

He feels her dream, nightmares more often than not, about their collective loss and grief and fear. But every night, she’ll dream about him, about  _ them.  _ Only then does her breathing steady.

Because nothing else matters.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @sweeterthankarma.


End file.
